


Lover Of Dean's Soul

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Bottom Sam, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, May 2014, Sad Ending Just As Episode Ends Sad, Top Dean, Wincest freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCE ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTRomantic Smut, Fluff, Touch of Agnst, Sad Ending (because S9,E23 has sad ending)A/N: This is Season 9, right before Dean goes on his solo mission to try and kill Metatron. He has the Mark of Cain and can see what it's doing to him and Sam. This is a story of the last night Sam and Dean had alone in the bunker before Dean gets killed by Metatron in May of 2014. [Not same day Dean dies, just last day alone in the bunker.](PLEASE SEE: S9, E23 "Do You Believe in Miracles?")





	Lover Of Dean's Soul

[Dean's POV]

The last time I kissed my brother, we ended up having sex. It wasn't suppose to happen, it just did.

We swore we would control our urges and not let it happen again. That was damn near 7 years ago.

Sure, we've embraced and kissed since then. We've even fallen into each other's arms with that desperate need to just touch and be touched. We've just held back that burning fire and desire for one another.

Today I'm watching my brother as he puts away his gun cleaning supplies. He's so strong, handsome and smart. I'm fiercely proud of the man he's grown up to be.

I ask myself why we've denied ourselves all this time? Why can't I show him just how much I love him, need him and want him?

He knows I'd die for him and I have. He's died for me. Hell, he died to save the whole world from Lucifer.

There's more. So much more and I'm so tired of not being able to show it. So what if he's my brother? Will time stop if we choose to be together? Will the world end? Who will truly care? Who will see? Our family is dead. Cas is hardly around and when he is, he would hardly even notice.

Sam spots me watching him. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "Peachy." I sip at my beer.

I see the concern in his eyes and it's tearing me up. He thinks I'm going to go rouge and kill the world. Hell, I scare myself to be honest.

He brings me another beer. I grab his wrist and take the beer placing it on the table. He looks at me confused. I stand up and kiss him. My hands move to hold his face and I kiss him forcefully.

He surprises me by not pushing me away. In fact he wraps his long arms around me and kisses me back. Our tongues moving and tasting. My hands move through his hair and around his neck pulling him closer. A moan escapes my lips as I move to put my hand down around his waist and grind myself into him some.

He pulls back and looks into my eyes. I see pain there. He kisses me briefly once more before pushing himself away from me.

I never force him to stay in my arms. He wants to get away from me, then by all means leave.

Sam asks, "Hey, you alright?"

I look up at my brother and he looks concerned. "Never better." I look away and reach for my beer.

"I'm going to get some dinner. I fly you buy?" His voice sounds a bit up beat.

"You go ahead. Just gonna turn in early. I'll eat in the morning." Nothing like unrequited love to spoil your appetite. I head toward my room with beer in hand.

I hear a faint "Oh. Okay." Behind me as I leave the library.

~~~~~~~~~~

I'm in bed when suddenly I'm woke up by Sammy. "You okay?"

The room is still dark except for the light from the hall where he left the door open.

I'm laying on my back. I can feel my heart racing in my chest. I just had a horrific dream.

Sam's sitting on my bed to my right facing me. His hand is on my shoulder, where he just shook me to wake me. He can feel me trembling.

He surprises me by sliding under the covers beside me. He has me move my arm so he can rest his head on my chest. I was breathing fast before and that hasn't changed.

My fingers move through his ever soft hair. I close my eyes trying to chase away the nightmare I just had. I keep seeing Metatron shoving a blade through Sam's heart. I don't know if these nightmares are premonitions or just my mind messing with me. It could be just the Mark making me crazy.

"Dean." Sam lifts his head and looks at me. "I'm sorry."

I'm looking as best as I can to see the expression on his face in the dark room. "Don't be."

He leans up and holds my face. "I won't push you away any more. I've just been so afraid. I got to thinking about things after you went to bed. I really don't know what I've been afraid of all this time."

I stroke his cheek with my thumb. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Sam's lips are almost touching mine. His hair falling around his face. His breath is hot on my lips. "I think I do." He kisses me, moving his body over mine.

I kiss back arching my body into his. His hard cock feels good against mine with nothing but our underwear between us. I pull his t-shirt off so I can touch his bare skin.

His lips kiss my face. His whiskered cheek moves over my whiskered chin, jaw and neck as he kisses me. The sounds of our whiskered skin rubbing and his soft kisses has me moaning. His tongue licks my throat and ear lobe. He nips there. My cock throbs.

I grip his ass and grind into him. "I need you Sam. Please, don't deny me."

He removes my shirt and starts kissing his way down my chest. "I need you too."

He rubs his hand over my cock that's still tucked inside my boxer briefs and I swear I almost cum. I clench my teeth. "Fuck Sammy."

He pulls my underwear off. "I'm gonna make you cum and then I'm gonna make you cum again. Okay?"

I take a deep breath. "Whatever you say Sammy."

He takes my leaking cock into his mouth and sucks on me. It doesn't take long. His beautiful eyes watching me with such heat and desire as he sucks, licks and swallows my hard cock. I cum in a matter of minutes. "Fuck fuck fuck!!" Sam swallows every drop and savors it.

He strokes my cock as he kisses me blind. "I'm going to get us some water. Recover a bit." He kisses me and I taste myself on his lips and tongue. "When you're ready, I want you inside me."

I kiss him again. "I need to get you ready too."

He smiles. God I love his smile. "Yes you will."

He gets out of bed in only his boxers. His hard cock making them tent and look ridiculous. He teases me by slowly removing them. First showing me his nice firm ass. Then he pulls out his 8 and a half inch cock. He strokes it a few times as he lets his boxers fall. My cock starts showing some attention. Sam grins at this. "I'll be right back. Damn you look hot!"

I start touching my hardening dick. "Hurry."

He gets back. The cold water tastes wonderful. He also plugs in an oscillating fan giving us some air. Sam's like a human radiator.

I have my lube out. "Come here you." I get on my knees and pull Sam on the bed. He's on his knees in front of me, kissing me. Our cocks rub together as I rub my spit slick fingers over Sam's hole.

He gasps in my mouth while gripping my body to his. "Lick my hole Dean. Please." He licks and nips at my neck.

I push him face down toward the headboard. He has his ass up in the air. I spit on his hole and rub my fingers over it watching it pucker. Watching him squirm. Enjoying his pitiful moans.

I run my tongue over his pucker and he squirms just a bit. I then start getting into it. I lick and get it very wet. Squeeze his ass cheeks while delving my tongue around the tight ring getting it to relax. Sam's whimpers and moans keep me going. I lick from his taint up and he shivers. "You like this little brother?"

All I can get out of him is "Um hum." Before he starts more moaning and gasping.

I lube up two fingers and slowly start loosening him up. I bite at his round ass cheek causing him to finch. I swat his ass twice. "That's two for flinching."

Sam laughs between moans. "No fair."

I smile as I stretch him open with a third finger. "You know the rules."

He sighs and moans some more. "I need you inside me Dean. I want you so bad." He starts fucking himself on my fingers.

I find this incredibly hot. "I'm gonna cum inside you Sammy."

Sam looks back at me. "Do it. Fill me up Dean. Fuck me." He looks so needy and hungry for me. I love this look.

I lean over and kiss him. He kisses me with such want and desire.

I remove my fingers. I lube up my very hard cock and slide it right into Sam's tight ass. We both moan at how good it feels to finally be joined together as one.

I kiss the back of his neck and shoulders. He sighs. "I love you so much Dean." At this, I wrap my arms around his chest and thrust my hips. My cock pistons back and forth quickly. My head pressed against Sam's back as I make love to him. I can hear and feel his heart beating as hard as my own. His moans of pleasure fuel my desire.

After a few minutes Sam grips my hands. "I want to see you. Let me see you Dean."

We change positions so he's on his back. I put a pillow under his hips to help with leverage. I slide my cock inside him and the look on his face is pure love. I lean over and kiss him. His kisses are better than any I've ever had. He makes love with his lips. Teases with his tongue.

I'm moving my hips at a steady pace. He holds me in his arms. Sam says something that stuns me, but at the same time fills me with so much love for him. He touches my face and looks me in the eyes. "You are truly the lover of my soul."

I say the one truth that I know. "Till the end of time. There's no one for me, but you. Ever."

I kiss him while making love. His legs wrapped around my waist. My hands in his hair. His hands gripping my back.

His mouth opens against mine as he arches his back. I feel his body spasm as he cums. His orgasm rocking him to his core and leaving him breathless. Fuck, he's so beautiful. I can't breathe. I can't see. My eyes are suddenly clouded as I too shatter in his arms. I bury my head against his shoulder as my final thrusts fill him with my release. I moan at how wonderful it finally feels to be able to express just how much I truly am in love with Sam, my spectacular brother.

His hand is moving over my hair. "Are you okay?"

I smile. "I've never been better."

~~~~~~~~~~

I'm holding my hand to my chest to stop the bleeding. My love has his hand over mine. I was such a fool to think I could ever conquer an angel like Metatron, but someone had to at least try. Right?

I know I'm about to die. At least I have my soul mate by my side. "Sam, hold up. I wanna say something. I'm proud of us."

I hope he never forgets it. I hope he also knows he'll always be the lover of my soul until the end of time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. I'd love to hear what you think. ❤


End file.
